Surprise
by southernlady
Summary: someones bday and someones memories, you figure it out.


BEEP BEEP BEEP! Daisy reached over and hit the alarm clock making it topple to the ground. She groaned and pulled herself out of bed and headed towards the bathroom to get a shower and get dressed. Then she remembered what she had to do today. As she fixed breakfast for Uncle Jesse, Bo and Luke. She was going through what she had to do get ready for Bo's birthday party. He was turning 18 this year and was so happy that he was gruadating soon. Daisy was thinking about what colors and balloons and how everything was suppose to be that she didn't even hear Luke and Bo enter the room. When she turned around she saw them sitting at the table and that is when a memory hit her,

(flashback)

Bo had come leaping in and was talking a mile a minute about school and some project he had to do. Bo was 10 and Luke was nearing 17. Daisy looked up from the kitchen table from doing her homework when they entered. Bo had gotten a A+ on his spelling test and was all excited about it.

(end flashback)

"earth to Daisy" said Bo as he waved a hand in front of her face.

"mmm" she had snapped back to reality

"are you alright" bo asked

"yeah fine"

Pretty soon breakfast was on the table. When they were done Daisy cleaned up the dishes and then headed towards the Boars Nest as she drove her mind wondered back into the past,

(flashback)

Luke was packing his bags. He was leaving then next day for boot camp. Bo sat on the edge of the bed watching him pack. They were close and always were. Luke looked over and saw Bo sitting there. He walked over and sat down beside him,

"Bo I know I promised I wasn't going to leave, but this is something I have to do"

"why" Bo asked

"because my country needs me"

"come on isn't there someone else"

"I was chosen"

"but..."

"yeah I know" Luke was trying to hide his own tears "I'm going to be back and I until then I will write"

"promise" Bo asked his voice hitched

"promise" said Luke trying to keep his voice strong

They hugged and then pulled away. They were always like brothers, when in reality they were cousins.

(end flashback)

By the time Daisy had snapped back to reality she was at the Boars Nest. She climbed out and headed in. By mid morning to early afternoon Luke and Bo walked in. Daisy was filling a beer when another flashback happened.

(flashback)

Bo came sprinting in with Luke at his heels. His smile told it all. She looked up from getting some beers ready and saw Bo's face. Bo couldn't hold still.  
"alright Bo what is it" asked Daisy

"you will never guess what we just got" said Bo in a excited voice

"what" asked Daisy

"a 69 Dodge Charger, we are going to fix it up and make it our racing car"

"wow, does Uncle Jesse know about this"

"definetly" Luke seemed pleased and excited abou the whole thing as well.

(end flashback)

Daisy looked up and saw Bo and Luke looking at her.

"something up Daisy" asked Luke

"no, why woud there be" Daisy answered

"okay" Luke wasn't buying it, but didn't push the matter. He knew that he had to keep Bo busy later this afternoon. Daisy put a beer in front of them and then walked off, and did the others.

Later that afternoon around 3 Luke did everything to keep Bo away from the Boars Nest and then house. Back at the Boars Nest Daisy and Uncle Jesse were busy putting together the decorations. They were putting the cake out and putting the decorations up, then Uncle Jesse got on the CB and sent called out to Luke "Luke you got your ears on come back"

"right here Uncle Jesse"

"how about you boys meet me at the Boars Nest for a drink"

"sure enough"

That was Lukes cue to bring Bo to the Boars Nest. They headed towards the Boars Nest and pulled up at it and hoped out. They walked in and the lights all of a sudden came on the then "SUPRISE!" yellowed Luke, Uncle Jesse,Daisy,Boss Hogg,Roscoe,Enos,Cooter, and tons of other town people. Bo looked to shock for words. Then a smile came across his face and Daisy walked over and asked "so what do you think"

"I don't know what to say"

"good" and then Daisy layed a kiss on his cheek.

The End


End file.
